Yun Che/Second Life
Male|Age = 27|Eyes = Black |Hair = Black |Spouse(s) = Su Ling'er (Wife)|Relatives = Yun Gu (Adoptive Father)|Allies = Yun Gu Su Ling'er|Profound Strength = |Profound Handle = None|Legacies = Li Suo Legacy|Occupation = Doctor Disciple of Yun Gu|Planet = Blue Pole Star|Continent = Azure Cloud Continent|First Appearance = Prologue|Last Appearance = Prologue|image1 = }} Yun Che's Second Life was when he reincarnated without his memories in the Azure Cloud Continent. He was raised and taught medicine by Yun Gu and acquired the Sky Poison Pearl along with all of his medical knowledge and survival experience. He lived to 27 years old before being encircled on top of the Cloud's End Cliff by his enemies that were after the Sky Poison Pearl. With no escape possible, he ate the Sky Poison Pearl and committed suicide by jumping off the cliff. Appearance Yun Che said that he was a charming man in this life. Personality He was good natured and a well-rounded person due to Yun Gu's way of raising him. But after the death of Yun Gu, he became murderous and hate-filled; hell-bent on seeking revenge. History After being killed in his first life he was reincarnated for the first time. He was reborn on the Azure Cloud Continent with none of his memories. Yun Che was an abandoned baby. The third day after his birth he was picked up by his master Yun Gu. He was completely naked except for the Mirror of Samsara hanging from his neck. Yun Gu named him Yun Che and taught him medicine in hopes he would inherit his craft as a healer to rescue the dying and cure the injured with a heart void of corruption. During his life, he never found out who his real parents were. After his master was murdered due to people coveting the Sky Poison Pearl, Yun Che was so overcome with hatred he didn't put anything else except revenge in his eyes, even when he met Su Ling'er, who for the longest time loved him and took care of him while Yun Che only had revenge in his heart. During that time he went out and killed 7 million people, his enemies and innocent alike, in one day which leads to the overdraft of the poison power of the Sky Poison Pearl. Later on, after Su Ling'er was murdered, he realized how important she was to him but he had realized it after it was too late. She never told him who killed her because she didn't want him to become obsessed with getting revenge for her. He gets chased to Cloud's End Cliff by his enemies, injured and trapped between his enemies and a cliff that not even Monarchs and Overlords can survive falling down. In order to not let his enemies get the Sky Poison Pearl, he swallows it and jumps off the edge of the cliff committing suicide. Mirror of Samsara Influence After he died in the Azure Cloud Continent, he was transported back to his first body and reborn with a third life with all the memories of his second life as well as the purification half of the Sky Poison Pearl. Due to Profound Sky Continent and Azure Cloud Continent being on the same planet and dimension, the third life/second reincarnation of Yun Che shifted the timeline of the Azure Cloud Continent. All events that occurred on the Azure Cloud Continent during Yun Che's second life have been wiped clean. It is as if he never existed there. The timeline also shifted. Su Ling'er in his second life was two years younger than him but the Su Ling'er in his third life is seven years younger. Because the Sky Poison Pearl is also a Heavenly Profound Treasure, it could not completely transmigrate with Yun Che and split into two parts with the purification half transmigrating with Yun Che and the poison half staying in the Azure Cloud Continent. Trivia * Su Ling'er also has memories of her life in Yun Che's second life. Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Heavenly Profound Treasure/Owner Category:Medical Practitioner